


Concession [Fanart]

by nonbinary



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinary/pseuds/nonbinary
Summary: Mycroft and Greg, at home on a winter night.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57
Collections: 12 Days of Mystrade and Friends





	Concession [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @oshaskell  
> Tumblr: @goatbats
> 
> :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Concession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244627) by [sandwastesinthevoidofmychest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest/pseuds/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest)




End file.
